


Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, Gen, Threats of Violence, coyotes were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brianna goes coyote-hunting, but catches something far worse than a coyote. Takes place in between Plague and Lies.





	

Brianna twirled her machete, her eyes peeled for nearby coyotes. They were harder to catch now that they were scared of her - she regularly went hunting for them out here in the desert, and they had learned to hide. But that never stopped her, because she was _the Breeze_ , one of the most powerful people in the FAYZ. She was running at a speed of about 30 miles per hour when she spotted her first coyote of the day. It was gaunt, obviously starving, with patches of fur missing from its flanks and around the left eye. It snarled at her and she hefted her machete, grinning like a maniac. Then, using all the strength and speed at her command, she brought the machete down on the coyote's neck. It split cleanly, spurting blood, and the coyote's body and severed head dropped to the ground. "Scratch one coyote," she said, proud of her work, and zoomed away. After that, she killed several more coyotes, but to her disappointment none of them were Pack Leader. Finally she stopped to rest by the beach, sitting down on the sand and cleaning the blood and bits of gore off of her machete by dipping it in the ocean. She was just hefting her modified backpack over her shoulder when the whip lashed her from behind, spinning her around like a dropped coin. "Well, if it isn't little Brianna. Going coyote-hunting again, Breeze?" Brianna turned to glare at Drake, who had obviously been hiding out in the desert since his reappearance. He was covered in dust from head to toe, his whip arm unfurled and twitching by his side. He grinned savagely at her, the white of his teeth shocking against the color of his dirt-covered face. "Yeah, but I think I just found something better," she quipped, rushing at him faster than the human eye could track. He was ready for her though, and as she slashed at him with her machete he had time to block with his left arm and only sustain a minor gash on his wrist. Brianna was only puzzled momentarily at the sight of the bloodless wound before zipping back to her backpack for her garrote, which she had unfortunately left on the ground in her rush to attack Drake. Drake laughed at her incompetence. It was his turn to come at her now, and he did, barreling her over just as she triumphantly brandished the garrote. She landed on her back near the surf, Drake pinning one of her wrists with his normal arm while lashing at her with his whip arm. Brianna cried out as the whip connected with her shoulder, leaving a deep gash, but was cut off when the whip wrapped around her throat. Drake leaned down and whispered something in her ear, grinning. She blanched and drew her knees up to her chest and in one fluid motion kicked him in the stomach with all the speed she possessed. He flew off of her and landed on the ground, cursing profoundly. "I'm going to kill you," he snarled, getting to his feet. Brianna zipped towards him, holding the garrote wire out, and wrapped it around his throat. "Not today," she chirped, and ripped his head off. The gash in her shoulder hurt and her wrist was sprained badly, but Brianna laughed as she made her way back to Perdido Beach.


End file.
